Big Hero 7: The War
by kitty00980
Summary: Sequel to 'Big Hero 6: The Aftershock' - Hiro and the gang are finally settling down after the incident with Nori, but all is not as it seems. Who really started the fire that night? It's a question that Hiro can't get off his mind. But little does he know his worst fear will soon become a reality. They won the battle, but the war has just begun.
1. The Casual Crime

**A/N OKAY, SO THIS IS THE LONG AWAITED PART 2 OF THE AFTERSHOCK! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

Hiro hasn't let the events that had taken place that fateful night leave him. It had been about three...no four months since the night they confronted Nori. It was safe to say things couldn't be better. But he still couldn't let it go.

He was currently sitting in his lab, working on some teaky inventions he had thought of. It was a peaceful day, although it was a little cloudy outside, he could hear the light patterns of rain hit the large window. Baymax was charging, like usual. Hiro got exited at thinking about the events that would take place just a few weeks from now. He finally decided that Baymax was ready to take action in doing what he was built to do. Baymax would soon be working in the Sanfransokyo Hospital's ITU. Although it wouldn't be the same having Baymax at the lab with him 27/7, he would still get to take him home whenever he pleased, and Hiro would feel better knowing Baymax was helping to save lives.

The crime rate in the city was at an all time low, which was great for the seven because they needed time to recover after the events. Almost all of their gear was damaged. But nothing too bad and Hiro could easily fix it, which he did. Everyone's relationships grew stronger as well, Hiro now knew just how much he could trust them. Mika was doing well with her invention, and with a little more planning and preparation, she could sell it to the National Homeowner's Protection Agency. Also helping save thousands.

Hiro's relationship with Mika was a little cloudy. Yes, she kissed him on the cheek four months ago, and from time to time they took walks at sunset outside the institute. But they still remained friends, and to be honest, Hiro was still building up the courage to tell her how he really felt. Not that she didn't already know.

Hiro heard a knock on his door.

"Hiro, can I come in?" Honey's voice asked.

"Sure Honey." he replied. The door opened, revealing Honey wearing her usual yellow dress and high-heels.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll be out in a minute." he said, she closed the door. He forgot the group had made a plan to go to the movies that night. He got up and checked to make sure Baymax was still charging correctly. He was. After making sure his lab door was locked, he met the others at the doors of the institute. Everyone was waiting, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, Fred, and of course, Mika. She had changed her usual brown, zig-zaggy braid to a long, neat, formal looking braid hanging over her left shoulder. But Hiro thought it looked nice either way. She wore blue shirt mostly covered by a plaid purple jacket, with dark blue skinny jeans and black high-tops.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep, so what did we decide on?" Hiro asked.

"Well, there is that new movie with the dog that gets separated from his owners, and goes on a life long journey to reunite with them." Wasabi said sounding dramatic.

"Sounds lame." GoGo says sounding unamused.

"And sad." Mika implied.

"What about the new horror movie!" Fred announced. "The one about the guy who kidnaps civilians and forces them to fight with frying pans!"

"Sounds lame, and stupid." GoGo said again.

"Hey, fighting with frying pans is more painful than you would think!" Fred said.

"And you would know that because..." GoGo said waiting for an answer. Fred paused for a moment.

"Let's just say I didn't have such a good job before I came here." He said looking down.

"Well I wanted to see this new documentary!" Honey said getting exited. "It's about the Earth's process that scientists predict will take place throughout the next few thousands of years! Including the plauges, global warming, and the possible death of all mammals!" The group was silent for a second.

"So! Frying pans it is!" Hiro said. Everyone but Honey agreed. The drive there was uneventful, besides the fact that it was quickly starting to get dark outside, and was near pitch black by the time they got to the theater. Within the first ten minutes of the movie, Wasabi was shaking, and screaming at every little jumpscare. GoGo was still unamused, Honey seemed oddly amused, yet grossed out at the same time. Fred was busy eating a gallon of popcorn and chugging soda. Hiro sat by Mika, who was a little bored. Hiro would be lying if he said he wasn't also unamused.

He put his hand on the armrest on his right side, only to feel the hand of another human being flinch. He looked over and met Mika's eyes, then they both looked at the armrest, just to see Hiro holding Mika's hand. They both quickly pulled away and started furiously blushing. But, both seemed to push the embarrassment away, as Mika placed her hand back on the object, and averted her eyes to the celing of the theater. It took Hiro a moment to realize what she was waiting for, then started blushing again, and slowly placed his hand back onto hers. He swear he saw her lightly smile, and turn red when he did.

But their moment was quickly interrupted by a loud girly scream coming from the pair's right, making them quickly remove their hands. The whole theater glared at Wasabi, shaking and covering his eyes from the screen.

"I told you guys that movie would be stupid." GoGo said, currently walking with everyone else in the parking lot.

"Are you kidding? It was awesome!" Fred yelled.

"Wow, I don't think we've ever heard you scream that loud, Wasabi." Honey said.

"Aw come on, I wasn't that scared." He said looking heroic.

"_The paaaans, the paaaaaaaaaaaans_." Mika said in a ghostly tone from behind Wasabi, making him jump and yell in fright. Hiro and Mika laughed.

"Not funny! Do you know how hard it will be for me to sleep tonight?" Wasabi rambled on. But something caught Hiro's eye. A black van had pulled up beside the theater, three men dressed in dark clothing started towards the front door. Hiro swore he saw crowbars in their hands. He stopped in his tracks.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Mika asked. Hiro didn't answer, Mika, along with everyone else looked back at the theater in silence. The three men had walked inside, and the group could see through the windows them threatening the clerks and the civilians inside.

"Oh no." Honey said quietly.

"Everyone, to the van! Get your gear on!" The seven always carried their suits with them. Dispite the inconvenience that Fred's caused.

"Hurry up!" one of the men yelled at the clerk, who was furiously stuffing money into a bag. The other people in the room were currently on the ground and huddling away from the other two.

"Alright, that's the last of it I swear!" the clerk said handing over the bag of money to the man.

"Alright, let's move!" The man said turning towards the door, only to be haulted by a group of very oddly dressed kids.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." Hiro said. The men stopped for a second before bursting out into laughter.

"I guess Halloween came early this year." The one with the bag said. Then he spun the crowbar in his hand. GoGo was the first to act, rushing around the man on her disks, dazing him before moving to the others. Wasabi ran to one of the men, displaying his plasma and chopping his crowbar in half. The others were quick to jump in. The last man ran over to the door, only to be stopped by a 7 foot monster blocking the door, before screaming and running the other direction. Only to be stopped by GoGo hitting him in the face with one of her disks, causing him to hit the ground, unconcious.

Hiro was distracting another guy while Mika snuck up behind him, grabbing his crowbar with her electric waves, shocking him. Also making him fall to the ground.

Two down, one to go.

The leader watched all of this unfold, discarding the other two, he ran for the door. But suddenly he couldn't move his feet. Looking down he saw a large, pink blob surrounding his feet, gluing them to the ground.

"I'll take that." Hiro said grabbing the bag from his hand and throwing it to the clerk, who had just hung up after calling the police.

"Thank you! You're lifesavers!" he said, looking up from the bag. But the crew was already out the door.

"Wooo! We kicked butt!" Fred said removing the head to his costume.

"Yeah we did!" Mika yelled, getting into the car.

"Let's get out of here before the police show up." Hiro said hearing faint sirens in the distance. After everyone was in the car, they quickly drove back to the institute, and parted. Just as if it was another casual night.

**A/N AND THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! BEEN REALLY BUSY LATEY, SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE, I SHOULD UPDATE TOMORROW IF NOTHING ELSE. STILL CAN'T USE AUTO CORRECT SO SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:D**


	2. The Unexpected Plan

Nori was led by the guards into his cell block. After being shoved into a room full of inmates, he wasn't too happy. He walked to the end of the room until he got to a table where only a single man sat, back facing him.

"What...are you doing here?" the inraged man asked, still not turning to face Nori.

"Well, your little plan didn't work. Those dumb kids ruined by magnetic electroconverter." Nori said sitting on the oppostie end of the table.

"Oh, and how could that full-proof device you made fail?" the man asked.

"Maybe you're older and dumber than I gave you credit for, but you said there were six! Not seven!" Nori said getting angry. The man turned, finally facing Nori.

"Seven?"

"Look, Callaghan, I don't know what you expected me to do. But the magnetic electroconverter was your idea! That little brat they hired had some sort of electronic system that flawed it!" Nori fumed.

"What little brat?" Callaghan asked, placing his hands on the surface in front of him.

"The little girl, she looked around Hiro's age. I don't know, they kept calling her _ Aftershock_ or something like that." Callaghan hit the table with his fist.

"No No No! That dumb Fred kid with the nicknames." Callaghan said.

"Hiro seemed rather fond of her though, I was thinking we could use that against him." Nori suggested.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're both in prison now." Callahan gestured to the walls around them.

"I think you're forgetting that this isn't the first time I've broken out of this cage." Nori said keeping his voice low.

"Whatever, how's the big plan coming along?" he asked.

"Trust me, those kids won't know what's coming for them." Nori said smirking.

Hiro was getting ready for another day at the institute. After putting on his jacket and grabbing Baymax's charger station, he was on his way downstairs. The smell of baked foods and coffee filled his nose when he walked into the cafe'. He saw Mika waiting at the door for him.

"Hey ready to leave." he asked walking up to her.

"Is it just me, or is that an 80 year old woman dressed like a 20 year old." she whispered, gesturing to a woman sitting at table 5.

"Oh, that's Mrs. Matsuta. She always dresses like that." Hiro said chuckling.

"Hey sweetie, you forgot your lunch." Aunt Cass said from across the room, walking towards the pair.

"Is that your aunt?" Mika asked.

"Uh, yeah." Hiro replied, hoping Aunt Cass wouldn't embarrass him.

"Here you go my big, grown up, college boy." she said handing him the bag and ruffling his hair. Well, so much for non-embarrassing.

"Uh, thanks. Come on Mika let's go." he said trying to walk out the door.

"Oh, you must be Mika! Hiro has told me so much about you!" Cass said happily.

"Really?" Mika asked, amused. Hiro however, was not.

"Ah, you should hear him when he gets home at night! All he ever rambles on about is you. Wow, you're even prettier than he said you were!" Hiro slapped his hand on his forehead. Great, now he was dead.

"That's so sweet!" Mika said.

"Oh, please," she said bringing Mika close and whispering a little too loudly. "You should hear what he says about you in his room at night, he-"

"Alright, I think that's enough chit-chat for today! Come on Mika, we'll be late for our classes!" Hiro said faking a large grin, grabbing Mika's hand and running out of the cafe'.

"By kids!" Cass waved.

Classes went on that day like usual, nothing too special. Hiro was relieved to finally go back to his lab and see Baymax.

"Ow." Hiro said walking into the room, causing Baymax to pop up as usual.

"Hello, Hiro. My battery has been fully charged, my system is now functional." he said.

"Good, alright, scan me." Hiro said holding out his arms.

"Scanning complete. Your health seems to be in good condition, I detect no injuries."

"Great, so you'll be completely ready to start working at the hospital in a couple weeks." Hiro said.

"I am detecting a sudden emotion, you appear to be sad." Baymax said tilting his head.

"Well, it's just not gonna be the same with you not around all the time. But, I know you're also helping save people's lives. So it shouldn't be that bad."

"Will we meet again after my departure?" Baymax asked.

"Of course! I'll still see you all the time. Who else is gonna protect the city?" Hiro said. Then walked over to sit at his desk, Baymax quickly got distracted by a soccer ball Hiro had in his lab, just for his amusement. "Although, I'm gonna need some way to move around the city when you can't be there." He stopped to think for a moment, before getting a brilliant new idea for an invention.

Hours went by of scrapping pieces of paper and developing plans, before he knew exactly what to make. It would take him longer than his other inventions to plan out, but it would all be worth it in the end.

He put Baymax back into his charger case and started heading home.

**A/N WHAAAAT? CALLAGHAN AND NORI ARE WORKING TOGETHER? YUP, AND I JUST REALIZED I'VE BEEN SPELLING CALLAGHAN'S NAME WRONG THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE STORY...OOPSIES...ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW!**

**:D**


	3. The Mishap

Hiro walked from his lab down to the commons area, just for a little relaxing time. Being cramped into classes and a robot lab all day can turn out to be a little stressful. When he got there he noticed Fred and Wasabi sitting at a table, with nothing better to do he walked over to them.

"Hi guys." he said.

"Sup, Hiro. Hey! Check this out!" Fred responded by shoving a big blob of something in his face, it looked like a cook had taken all of the ingredients in a kitchen and merged them together into whatever he was holding.

"What...is that?" Hiro asked.

"Healthcliff made it for me. He calls it...The Fredtacular!" Fred stated after taking a huge bite.

"It's just another one of his 'rich people foods', actually not that bad." Wasabi said stealing a piece from Fred and taking a bite.

"Can I try?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Sure, have at it." Fred then handed Hiro a piece, and half of it was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Hiro said, it actually tasted pretty good.

"Right? Healthcliff used to be a pro chef, but let's face it, we all know how much he loves being our butler. He couldn't imagine life without Freddie!" Fred said gesturing to himself and making Wasabi roll his eyes.

"Tho whath elth doeth Healthcliff make?" Hiro asked eating another piece.

"Uh, Hiro. Don't look now, but your tongue lookes like a bouncy house." Wasabi said curiously.

"Whath?" Hiro said before noticing it himself, and picking up a silver napkin-holder to look at his reflection. Only to see his tongue swelling up like a balloon. "Freth! Whaths in thath thing?"

"Oh I don't know, coconut, pretzel, cream cheese, almonds, and some peanut butter." He responded.

"Peanuth Buther! I'm allerthic to peanuth!" Hiro said starting to freak out. "Ahhh, I gotha geth to Baymath!" He said before running back in the direction of his lab.

"Who's Baymath?" Fred asked, making Wasabi face-palm.

Hiro ran as fast as he could through the hallways, before anyone saw how ridiculous he looked. He had been through situations like this before, and he knew Baymax could help. Just a little further aaaaaand...

"Hiro!" A voice called making Hiro stop dead in his tracks. "Hey, I was wondering where you were." Hiro closed his mouth with all the force in the world, and turned to see Mika about ten feet from him.

"How are you doing?" she said walking towards him.

Hiro just replied with a mumbling sound, while holding a thumbs up.

"Good, hey, I wanted to talk to you about some new ideas I had to help patrols at night." She said, Hiro just nodded his head as she started coming even closer. "So I was thinking, hey, your cheeks are really red. You okay?"

Hiro once again nodded furiously, then started hand-fanning himself as if to say 'It's hot in here'. Trying to hide the fact that his allergy was doing it.

"I think you might be getting sick." she said, lifting her hand to put it on his forehead, before he swooped around to the other side of her and momentarily held up a 'one minute' sign with his finger. Before running off to his lab. Mika just stood there, before shrugging her shoulders and walking off.

"Baymath!" Hiro yelled running into his lab. "Ow Ow Ow!" he said trying to get the robot to pop up, which he did.

"Hello, Hiro. You seem to be in distress. I will now scan you." Baymax said.

"Ah, thank goodneth." Hiro said relieved.

"Scan complete, you are having and allergic reaction to peanuts. I will now inject you with an epinephrine autoinjector. Please hold still." He said before dispensing a needle out of his finger and injecting it into Hiro's leg, making him cry out in pain.

"JAAAAAH! Owww!" Hiro yelled, now panting. Before noticing the swelling had gone down dramatically. At least now he could speak. "Phew, thanks Baymax." He said still panting.

"You are now stabalized. The swelling has disabled." Baymax said.

"Good, man, that was close." Hiro replied.

"Here, have a lollipop." The robot said handing Hiro a sucker.

"Thanks," Hiro said unwrapping it. "I was afraid Mika would, oh no, Mika!" then he was off running down the hallway again.

"Oh kids." Baymax said, before locating the soccer ball again and trying his best to catch it.

**A/N THIS WAS JUST A SHORT, FUNNY CHAPTER I FELT LIKE UPLOADING, LOL! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PROBABLY WONT UPDATE ON MONDAY, UHHHHH WINTERGUARD! BUT WILL UPDATE SOON! PLZ REVIEW!**

**:D**


	4. The Surprise

Hiro stopped at the base of a large pair of double-sliding doors. Cautiously looking through the tented glass, seeing a small majority of people sitting in the waiting chairs and little kids digging in the deep toy chest. He took a breath and slowly walked inside, he was greeted by a middle-aged grumpy looking woman sitting at the front desk.

"What can I help you with, kid?" she said not taking her eyes off the paper in front of her.

"Um, I'm here to see Dr. Gilbert, we had a meeting set for today." Hiro said nervously.

"He'll be in the lab section, down that hall there." she said pointing to the left at a narrow passage leading down a long stretch of doors and glass bulletin boards.

"Thanks." he said quickly walking down the hall. He saw quite a few doctors walking out of different rooms wearing blue scrubs and caps. And as he suspected, the lab was not just down the hall like the lady had said. Ugh, this happens everytime he visits a hospital, someone says 'it's just right down that hall' but in reality, you have to take about 5 or 6 twists and turns before getting to your destination.

Finally, he found the lab section and saw Dr. Gilbert sitting at a desk working on paperwork. Dressed in a fancy lab coat and large black reading glasses.

"Dr. Gilbert?" Hiro said, slowly walking into the space.

"Ah, Hiro." He said looking up from the desk, Hiro couldn't really tell his age, probably around 40-50.

"Um, you said to meet you here?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, yes. Please, sit." Dr. Gilbert said gesturing to the chair on the opposite end of his workspace. Hiro sat. "Now, have you given some thought about my offer?"

"Yes, and, I've decided that Baymax is ready to work in the ICU. He should help a lot of people." Hiro replied.

"Great, I'm sure he will, and remember you can pick him up to go home whenever you need." Dr. Gilbert said smiling.

"Thank you, I guess, it just won't be the same without him with me all the time." Hiro said looking down.

"Don't worry about it, like I said, you can see him anytime. And just remember he'll be helping save hundreds of lives each day. All because of you." He said.

"Acctually it was my brother, he's...well no longer here." Hiro said.

"Oh, I see. And I'm very sorry to hear that." He replied.

"It's okay, so anyways, when should I move Baymax in?" Hiro asked.

"Well it will take us a few weeks to get everything ready for when he comes. So I'll contact you when we do. Let's shoot for somewhere about, a month from now." Dr. Gilbert said.

"Alright, I'll be listening." Hiro said standing up, walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Hiro," Dr. Gilbert said, making Hiro stop and turn around. "I'm sorry about your brother." Hiro just nodded slightly, before exiting the room, and getting lost once again in the maze of hospital hallways.

"So, a month huh?" Mika asked, taking a seat next to Hiro at his lab desk.

"Yeah, I guess it just, won't be the same without him here. I knew it was coming, but now that it's finally here, I-" He didn't know what else to say.

"Well you're doing a great thing, I hope you know that." she said scooting closer.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but, I don't know. I feel like Baymax being here with us helping to protect the city, is also doing a great thing." he replied.

"Well, maybe that's true, but think of all the people Baymax will help. I promise this is the right thing to do." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Just then, Hiro's cell phone rang, he was quick to pick it up and answer it. Seeing that it was from Aunt Cass.

"Hello?" he asked putting the phone to his ear.

"Hiro! Honey you have to get home now!" she said rushing her words.

"Aunt Cass? What's wrong?" Hiro asked starting to get worried.

"Just have one of your friends take you home and get here as soon as possibe! I love you!" she said before hanging up.

"What's the matter?" Mika asked.

"I need to get home, now." He said.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"I don't know, she hung up before I could ask her. She said to get a ride from someone, but everyone's gone already, it's Sunday." He said.

"Come on, I'll go with you." Mika said starting towards the door, Hiro grabbed Baymax's charger station and walked out with her. When they got outside, they noticed the sky was getting darker and darker with every block they walked through. When they finally arrived at the cafe', it was almost completely empty, aside from Aunt Cass, who was standing behind the counter when they walked in.

"Hiro, thank goodness you're here!" she said running over and hugging him. She looked up and noticed Mika.

"Uh, should I go back home?" Mika asked, motioning towards the door.

"No honey, you'll have to stay here. We'll call your parents when it's over." she said.

"When what's over? You never told us what's going on." Hiro said.

"We're under severe hurricane warning, it'll start any minute. We have to get off the main floor, now." she said pushing the pair towards the stairs. They didn't hesitate to climb up to the highest level, within a few minutes, they could see the water forming on the streets and the wind blowing over heavy objects. To be honest, they were getting a little scared. Their fear increased when the power had ceased and left them to be in the light only provided by the window.

Hiro looked outside again, only to see the streets lined with access tattered mailboxes and signs that had blown away as if they were made of nothing but paper. They heard a large crash coming from downstairs, making Mika jump and quickly run over to Hiro. As if it were a nateral instinct, lacing both her arms around one of his. He put his arm around her for comfort, which seemed to help.

Nightfall soon took over, and the wind didn't stop. Although the water died down, it was still unsafe to leave the top floor. And that was one of the longest, scariest nights that Hiro would ever remember.

**A/N OMG...WHY SO BUSY YOU ASK? BECAUSE THINGS! SORRY FOR THE WAIT. WINTERGUARD WINTERGUARD WINTERGUARD! UHH! BUT ANYWAYS, THIS CHAPTER WAS MORE SUSPENSFUL THAN ANYTHING. TWIST? POSSIBLY, BE SURE TO REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS!**

**:D**


	5. The Aftermath

Hiro awoke to see the faint light of morning peeking through the blinds, he looked around the room, finding himself in his chair. He looked around the room further, he noticed Mika laying in the chair by him, also asleep. He slowly got up and recalled the events of the day before, the hurricane. Getting up he noticed that Aunt Cass was no where to be found, looking everywhere in the space, he couldn't find her. It was really hard to see around the room in nothing but the light from outside to see. Wait...Sunlight? He walked over to the window and looked through the blinds. The street below was tattered and filled with large water puddles, but nothing more...

"Over already?" Hiro said to himself. He decided not to wake Mika yet and cautiously walked downstairs. "Aunt Cass?" he said loudly.

"Down here Hiro!" she yelled from the Cafe'. "Careful when you come down, there's a lot of debris. Hiro continued down the stairs, coming into the Cafe' to see quite a bit of broken glass from the displays, along with flipped chairs and tables. Everything was wet, too. He could tell the water did it.

"Ah, man." He said watching his step.

"Well, at least it's over now." Cass said.

"Since when does a hurricane end overnight?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, but, thank goodness it did." she said.

"Hiro?" a voice from upstairs called.

"We're downstairs, Mika!" he yelled back. Mika soon appeared at the bottom on the steps.

"Oh, no." she said walking into the room. "I don't believe it."

"I've never seen anything like this," Hiro said. "How does a hurricane so powerful, just end?"

"That's...Not normal." Mika said. "Well, I _need_ to get home. Ben and Lisa must be worried sick." she said starting towards the door.

"Do you need any help getting home?" Cass asked.

"No thanks, I'll be fine. Thank you both so much." she said smiling.

"No problem at all, so, I'll see you soon?" Hiro asked. Mika nodded, before exiting the Cafe' and starting down the road.

"Well, I suppose we better start cleaning up." Cass said, lifting a chair back on it's legs.

"Hey, where do you think all the police and everyone else are?" Hiro asked, he had been in this situation before, and he knew that afterwards the streets would be lined with local police and volunteers.

"That's weird, normally they'd be here by now." she said looking out the windows. Hiro looked around.

"Hey, where's that old radio you had?" he asked.

"Ah, good idea." she said, and after digging around in a back room for a few minutes, she brought out a moderatley sized radio coated in dust. She sat it down on the counter and eventually, after turning a few knobs, got it to turn on. The voice on the other end soon became clear through the static of the channel.

"And I -zzzzzzzzzz- can assure-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- that we -zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- are working to fix the issue." a man's voice spoke. "More reports will be announced later, strange weather patterns have been detected throughout south Sanfransokyo. And along the Pacific."

"What is going on?" Hiro mumbled under his breath.

"Reports state that the most impacted areas are the following: Southern Rivet, Larson Bay, and Keaten Valley." the news man said. Then, the radio cut out again.

"Well, that's strange. Ah well. We need to start putting this place back together. Hopefully everyone's okay." Cass said putting the radio up.

Hiro couldn't let the strange feeling go.

In about a week the Cafe' was running like it used to. No one was hurt during the hurricane, and the University was barley touched. It was the first since then that he had seen everyone else. It was nice to know that everything had turned back to normal, but the results of the disaster were still not explained. Hiro knew, that someone was hiding something. He was just about to enter his lab when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hiro! There you are!" Mika exlaimed. Hiro turned over his shoulder to see her walking towards him. "Is the Cafe' running okay again?" she asked.

"I can't say it was fun cleaning off all those water stains, but it's up and running." Hiro replied. "Is everyone at your house alright?"

"Yeah, let's just say my foster parents weren't too happy about me being gone all that night, but they were happy to see me okay." she replied, Hiro smiled, but a second later it dropped and he looked at the floor. "What's wrong?" Mika asked.

"Just, have a lot going on right now, that's all." He said.

"I know what you mean. It seems like every moment you're spending is being spent on work or progression. It would be nice to get a moment for ourselves, wouldn't it?" she asked. Hiro nodded, then opened his lab door.

"See ya later, Mika." He said stepping inside. Mika just smiled, but it fainted when he closed the door. She knew something was wrong with him. Hiro sat his bag down on his desk and collapsed in his chair, slightly spinning. He rolled up to his laptop and opened it, when he did, he noticed a news update on his desktop. He clicked it, making an updated video pop up.

"The Sanfransokyo Police and Rescue Service are currently accepting volenteers to help with the clean up of the Larson Bay, currently littered with debris. Other reports say that-" Hiro didn't feel like listening, he slightly, but not fully, closed his laptop and started walking away. He could still only slightly hear the woman's voice.

"Definitely one of the most impacted areas was Keaton Valley, the most damaged structure throughout the whole city, was without a doubt, the Keaton Valley Prison." The lady spoke. Hiro was back in his chair and watching the video again in record time, eyes growing wide from what he just heard. "All prisoners are, just now, being accounted for. As few got lost in the maze of damage. A list of all of the escaped convicts has been posted in the link below, along with a picture of the prisoner, if you have any information as to where-"

Hiro cut off the video and immediatley clicked on the link, it brought him to a page with a long list of names in alphabetical order by last name. He instantly scrolled down to the M's. His heart stopped, Nori Malmar's name was first on the list. As if out of pure instinct he shot up and ran out of his lab. Completely oblivious to look under the C's, like he should've done.

**A/N YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! HAPPY (LATE) VALENTINES DAY! AND ALSO...HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! YUP, MY B-DAY'S ON V-DAY, HAHA! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, BUILDING THE SUSPENSE! PLEASE REVIEW! SEE YALL LATER!**

**:D**


	6. The Exploration

Hiro ran out of his lab and straight over to Mika's door. He started furiously pounding on it.

"MIKA! MIKA OPEN UP!" He yelled. After a few moments it opened.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mika, get the others! Tell them we need to meet up at Fred's house! I have to go get Baymax!" He said, Mika was about to question him, before he started sprinting down the hall and out of the University. Mika did as she was told.

Hiro ran all the way to the Cafe' on foot, he got there in record speed and immediatley bypassed everyone in the shop to get upstairs to his room. As he approached the door, he held his breath and prepared for the worst. When he opened it, he let out a huge sigh of relief. Baymax was sitting exactly where he was earlier this morning. Charging, like usual. Hiro walked over to the deflated robot and knelt down, pressing his forehead to the charger station. Trying to gather his words.

"I don't know why all this is happening, Baymax, but I promise I won't loose you again." He said leaning up again, "I promise." With that, he and Baymax were out of the Cafe' and on their way to Fred's house in seconds. When they arrived, they went straight to Fred's room to meet the others, who were all standing there suspiciously when Hiro opened the door.

"Hiro, what's going on?" GoGo asked standing up from her spot on the couch.

"Nori, he's escaped from jail again! He got loose during the hurricane!" Hiro replied, making them all gasp and shiver.

"What do you mean, escaped?" Mika asked.

"During the hurricane, the walls of the prison were torn down, him and a bunch of other prisoners got loose." He explained, the group's eyes never left Hiro. "I don't know how, but he did. And he'll be coming for us."

"Hiro, what are we gonna do?" Honey asked, voice small.

"I-I don't know, but we need to act fast, we don't know what he's planning." Hiro said.

"It's been a week since the hurricane, we have no idea where he could be." Wasabi said.

"I know, that's why we need to be prepared." Hiro said, before running over to Baymax's carrier, and commanding him to inflate.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Mika asked.

Seconds later the large robot was standing over them all. "Baymax, I need you to do something."

"What is your command, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"You still have Nori's scan information from the attack, right?" Hiro asked.

"I am programmed to scan everyone I come in contact to, here is his information." A picture soon appeared on Baymax's stomach with all of Nori's metical info on it.

"Great, now listen. If anyone with that information even comes near us, you have to tell me." Hiro commanded.

"I will now swich to, alert, mode." Baymax said standing up and processing the new information. "Alert mode, activated." he said.

"Good," Hiro turned to face the others. "Keep your eye out for anyone who looks suspicious. If he's really out there somewhere, we need all the help we can get."

"Even if we're one step ahead of him, we don't know what he's planning, he could be an assasin for all we know." Wasabi said.

"Wasabi's right, we know nothing about him." Honey said, Hiro turned to GoGo.

"GoGo, you knew Nori better than anyone, we need all the information we can get. Where he lived, his family, his history, everything." Hiro said.

"Nori didn't have any family, as far as I know," GoGo said, thinking. "But I remember where he lived, I doubt if anything's still there but-" Hiro cut her off.

"Take us there." He said. "Now." Before long everyone had changed into their armor and boarded Baymax. After about ten minutes of flying, GoGo pointed Hiro to a secluded neighborhood in eastern Sanfransokyo. When they landed, Hiro and everyone else got off in front of a small, run-down house. By then it was night and judging by the silence, the gang could tell not many people live in this area.

"This is it." GoGo said. Seconds later, Baymax was ordered the drastic decision to kick down the door the the small house. Everyone entered, only to be met with a very dusty, empty house.

"See, I told you guys, the police must have cleared this place out a long time ago." GoGo said.

"I say, spit up, and search for evil genius stuff!" Fred chanted.

"We're not in a crime show, idiot." GoGo replied.

"No, wait. Fred's right." Mika said, stepping forward. "We all know the police cleared this place, but even before they did, Nori must have been keeping everything hidden away. Or else it wouldn't have taken them so long to track him down."

"Mika's right. Split up and search the house." The group did as they were told, checking every room in the place. Nothing. It looked as if it had been abandoned for years, if not more! After a good 20 minutes of searching the small house, they all met back into the front room.

"Hiro, we've found nothing, are you sure we aren't wasting our time with this?" Honey asked.

"There has to be something, we just have to keep looking." he said.

"Ah come on man, we've been here forever and all we've found is dust, bookshelves, and that cockroach on Wasabi's foot." Fred said gesturing to Wasabi's shoe. Making the man jump back and scream.

"Okay, I've had it with this place!" Wasabi said backing towards the door. "This place, is not safe! Are you aware of what part of the city we are in? There's less crime in prisons than in this neighborhood! So have fun searching, I'm out of here!" Wasabi finished, then, burst through the floor!

"Wasabi!" everyone yelled, running to the newly created hole in the floor. "Wasabi are you okay?" Honey yelled.

"Peachy." Wasabi's muffled voice called out.

"Baymax, light." Hiro commanded. Within seconds, a light appeared on Baymax's forehead, then he pointed it down the hole. "It's a secret cellar." Hiro said. "Wasabi, is there a ladder down there?"

"Give me a minute," Wasabi called out, voice still muffled. "I-I think I- AAAAAHHHHHHH BUG!" Hiro groaned.

"Wasabi!" He yelled.

"Found one!" he said, then hoisted it upwards towards the group. Everyone started moving down into the small cellar, Fred even had to remove his suit to get down. Everyone was in besides Hiro and Baymax.

"Okay Baymax, keep guard okay." Hiro said before decending.

"Be careful Hiro." Baymax said, before watching the boy climb down the ladder into complete darkness.

"Is there a lightswitch anywhere?" Honey asked.

"Here's one!" Fred announced before flipping it, to no avail. "Ah, busted."

"Let me see it." Mika said, she walked over to where Fred's voice was projected, then, turning the knob on her helmet, touched the lightswitch. Causing the room to illuminate before their eyes.

** A/N I. AM. SO. SORRY! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK THERE FOR A FEW WEEKS! BUT ... I'M BACK! AND I INTEND TO STAY THAT WAY! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR! NO WHERE NEAR THE ENDING YET! PLEASE REVIEW! AND ONCE AGAIN...I'M SORRY!**

**:D**


End file.
